Streap poker
by sandou01
Summary: Lisanna est rentré d'Edoras, elle est toujours amoureuse du même garçon mais celui ci ne s'en rend pas compte. Comment va t-elle faire?


**Hello,**

 **Ne parlez pas de plagiat si vous avez déjà lu cette fiction car tout simplement je suis toujours la même auteur c'est juste que je veux dispatché mes One-shots qui étaient tous rassemblé en un. Afin de permettre aux lecteurs de trouvé plus facilement mes One-shots sur certain couple.**

* * *

 **Streap poker**

Lisanna était enfin de retour sur Ertheland, une fête avait été organisée en son honneur. Celle-ci avait duré plusieurs jours d'affilé, la blanche avait fait connaissance avec les nouveaux membres de la guilde et avait remarqué le comportement complètement différent de ceux-ci par rapport à Edolas. Elle avait bien sympathisé avec Lucy, l'appréciant plus que sa version Edo qui, d'après elle, était bien trop violente.

Elle était vraiment heureuse d'être ici, parmi tous ses amis d'enfance qu'elle retrouvait après deux ans de séparation. Il fallait avouer que ceux d'Edolas allait grandement lui manquer mais être de retour chez elle lui faisait le plus grand bien. Elle le revoyait enfin lui, celui dont elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse : le gamin bagarreur, fidèle et surtout celui qui lui avait promis de la retrouver et aussi de l'épouser.

En y repensant, elle sourit, elle avait été plutôt directe ce jour là et ça avait gêné le garçon à son plus grand plaisir. S'en souvenait il ? Ou était-ce pour lui qu'une simple parole d'enfant ? A vrai dire, elle pensait qu'il ne comprenait même pas la signification.

Ce garçon était sans doute le plus candide de toute la guilde, sans inclure Roméo qui lui était bien trop jeune pour penser à tout ça. Elle soupira et prit le chemin de chez elle, se demandant encore comment elle allait bien pouvoir se déclarer ou encore pire, lui faire comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Et si au contraire il avait appris pendant ces deux ans et qu'il était tombé amoureux, mais pas d'elle, non, de Lucy ? Son cœur ce serra à cette pensée.

Ils avaient l'air proche tous les deux, sur le monde parallèle, leur amour se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais là-bas elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas le Natsu dont elle était tombée amoureuse mais bien celui d'Etherland. Elle avait peur, très peur, de l'avoir perdu tout ça à cause de sa soit disant mort. Mais elle ne leur en voudrait pas ils formaient un si beau couple.

Et Grey, lui comment faisait-il au quotidien ? Car si la-bas il était fou de Juvia, ici il était belle et bien amoureux de Lucy. Lisanna pria légèrement pour que la blonde remarqua le mage de glace, et ainsi elle pourrait avoir une chance de retrouver le mage de feu. Elle soupira une seconde fois, les sentiments ne se commandaient pas, s'ils s'aimaient et qu''ils étaient heureux, tant mieux pour eux. Elle était prête à rentrer chez elle, quand elle fut interpellée par une voix qui venait de loin derrière elle.

\- Oy, Lisanna !  
\- Na-Natsu ? Murmura t-elle.  
\- Aye, je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé. Ça m'a surpris de te voir partir si vite.  
\- Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée.  
\- Ah, mince, je voulais que tu m'apprenne le jeu... Soupira t-il.  
\- Le jeu ?  
\- Oui celui que tu as appris à Gildarts et aux vieux. Je comprend rien et j'arrête pas de perdre. Bouda t-il.  
\- Ah, oui, le poker.  
\- Oui, c'est ça, s'il te plait apprend-moi, Lisanna.

Elle sourit et l'invita à entrer, puis une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Lucy et Levy d'Edolas avait inventé une variante du jeu, elles ne faisaient ça que pour s'humilier entre elles et seulement quand elles étaient entre filles, sous les yeux effarés de la prude Canna. Et si elle lui parlait de celui-ci ? Peut-être que si elle perdait, le garçon retrouverait ses instincts animal. Elle espérait franchement que ça marcherait, mais comme on dit, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis sa grande sœur l'aurait sûrement encourager à le faire.

\- Je veux bien t'apprendre mais allons dans ma chambre.  
\- Super, t'es la meilleure ! S'extasia t-il.  
\- Par contre je vais t'apprendre une version différente mais qui se joue de la même manière sauf que le perdant à un gage à chaque fois.  
\- Cool, je me demande ce que je vais te faire faire... Dit-il, persuadé de sa victoire.  
\- En fait, le gage et le même à chaque fois et pour tout le monde.  
\- Oh, et qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Tu verras le moment venu.

Elle s'installa en tailleur sur son lit, l'invitant à faire de même en face d'elle. Elle lui expliqua les règles de base, lui montra toutes les combinaisons qui pouvaient le faire gagner. Elle lui demanda s'il avait bien tout compris, il secoua la tête comme si c'était une évidence. Elle souffla, étant pratiquement sûre qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien, mais autant commencer sinon rien n'allait se passer et elle serait toujours au même point le lendemain.

Elle distribua les premières cartes, un peu déçue de sa propre main, mais elle ne se découragea pas, surtout en voyant les cartes de posées sur la table. Le garçon au cheveux roses se gratta la tête comme pour réfléchir et avant que le troisième tour s'achève, il questionna sa coéquipière, lui demandant si ce qu'il avait servait à quelque chose. En voyant les cartes, elle écarquilla les yeux et soupira, on devait appeler ça la chance du débutant, surtout avec un carré d'as. Elle n'avait qu'une simple pair de dame, elle reprit les cartes. Natsu la regardait d'un œil émerveillé, attendant de voir ce fameux gage.

Elle enleva alors son haut sous les yeux ébahis du garçon, et quand elle le jeta un peu plus loin elle put apercevoir quelques rougeurs sur les joues du fils d'Igneel mais qui, à sa plus grande déception, disparurent aussitôt. Fallait pas oublier qu'il dormait chez la mage stellaire, et doué comme il était, il avait déjà dû la voir en sous-vêtements.

Deux autres parties s'enchaînèrent rapidement, faisant perdre le bas de la jeune fille et le haut du garçon. Elle pouvait ainsi admirer le torse du garçon qui s'était pas mal développé en deux ans, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à notre petite mage. La troisième partie se finit sur la victoire de la blanche, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait enlever un deuxième vêtement. Il se mit debout sur le lit, défaisant son pantalon jusqu'à ce que la demoiselle intervint.

\- Tu sais, tu peux aussi enlever ton écharpe.  
\- Non, je préfère la garder.

Elle sourit, elle n'allait pas non plus insister, il faisait bien comme il voulait et puis elle savait toute l'importance que représentait le bout de tissu. Puis, elle redistribua les cartes, elle commence à être légèrement nerveuse, elle n'était plus certaine du tout. Et s'il ne se passait rien, elle allait être déçue mais si au contraire il se passait quelque chose peut être n'était-elle pas encore prête finalement. C'est ainsi que sur ses réflexions, elle ne fit pas attention au jeu jusqu'à ce que le garçons lui ait montré ses cartes qui démontraient clairement qu'il avait gagné.

C'est tremblante qu'elle dégrafa son soutient-gorge, le rose en face le vit et l'arrêta d'une main, elle releva ses yeux, plongeant dans ceux onyx du jeune homme.

\- Si tu as froid on peu arrêter.  
\- Je-je n'ai pas froid. Répliqua t-elle en souriant.  
\- Pourtant tu trembles, tu veux venir dans mes bras ?

Même si la température n'y était pour rien, ce fut avec plaisir qu'elle accepta la proposition, non sans une petite hésitation. Elle était bien dans ses bras forts et chaud. Elle se blottit contre lui, elle se mit imperceptiblement à caresser son torse. Le Dragon Slayer frémit avant de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il lui demanda alors la permission qu'elle lui accorda.

\- Et bien, en fait, je me sens bizarre... Et c'est la premier fois mais je sais pas ce que c'est...

Elle releva la tête vers lui, apparemment, il voulait une explication sur une chose dont pour l'instant elle n'avait aucune idée. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

\- En fait, quand je t'ai prise dans mes bras, ça m'a fait comme une chaleur différente de d'habitude dans tout mon corps, dit il légèrement perdu, et en plus de ça, j'ai mal à ce niveau et j'ai une envie mais je sais pas laquelle c'est...

Elle regarda la où il pointait son doigt, et effectivement, il devait être à l'étroit dans son sous-vêtements. Elle commença à légèrement paniquer, elle n'avait jamais expérimenté et ne parlons pas de l'homme en face d'elle. Que devait-elle faire ? Se lancer et avoir une chance qu'il réalise ses sentiments ou la malchance qu'il parte tester avec Lucy la chose. Elle doutait d'elle aussi, et si elle regrettait parce-qu'elle n'était pas prête ou que ça se passa mal, pire encore, si quelqu'un apprenait son petit manège.

Elle était entièrement rouge, et son ami d'enfance, lui, attendait impatiemment la réponse.

\- Et bien écoutes, en fait... Bafouilla t-elle. C'est tout à fait normal quand tu es près d'une fille...  
\- Ah bon ? Pourtant ça me l'a jamais fait avec Lucy ou Erza.  
\- C'est parce-que... On est presque nu...

Il la regarda, ne comprenant toujours pas, il avait déjà vue Lucy plusieurs fois dans cette accoutrement mais il ne c'était rien passé.

\- Cette envie c'est comme quand les...les dragons veulent, comment dire... S'accoupler. Dit elle confuse.  
\- S'accoupler ? Mais je veux pas faire de dragon.

Elle soupira au moins il connaissait la chose, mais savait-il comment faire ? u même que chez l'être humain, cela pouvait être complètement différent ? Pas sûr, autant mettre les choses au clair.

\- On est pas obligé de faire des bébés, c'est juste que chez l'être humain on fait ça par plaisir. Murmura t-elle.  
\- Plaisir ? Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien si tu fais la chose avec une fille ça te fera plaisir.  
\- C'est super ! On a qu'à le faire tous les deux, Lisanna !  
\- Et bien c'est qu'il faut aimer la personne mais en plus que de l'amitié.  
\- Ah, et comment on sait si on l'aime plus ?

Elle lui expliqua tous les rudiments de l'amour et elle lui demanda à la fin s'il avait déjà ressenti ça envers quelqu'un. Il répondit par l'affirmatif tout joyeux de pouvoir expérimenter la chose avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il demanda alors à Lisanna comment ils allaient faire.

\- Nous ?  
\- Bah oui, toi et moi. Ce que tu m'as dit c'est que je ressens pour toi, alors du coup on va pouvoir avoir du plaisir.

Elle piqua un fard, il l'aimait elle était tellement heureuse mais aussi tellement gênée. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de retour en arrière possible, elle prit une grande bouffé d'air frai. Elle allait se lancer, s'encourageant mentalement et c'était dotant plus facile maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il partageait ses sentiments.

Elle le poussa alors gentiment sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle enleva ce qui retenait sa poitrine et s'allongea sur le torse du garçon qui attendait tout en rougissant légèrement. Elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles du garçon, qui lui n'attendit pas pour entrouvrir ses lèvres afin que sa langue parte à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elle fut surprise par cette initiative mais fut comblée et se laissa aller à ce ballet qui se passait dans sa bouche. Elle descendit ses doigts sur le torse tout chaud du mage, ce qui le fit frisonner, il fit de même, imitant les geste de la mage au dessus de lui.

Elle se remit à califourchon, léchant ses lèvres avec sensualité, et Natsu ne put que sentir son entre-jambe lui rappeler son existence. Mais ce fut surtout ses deux petits tétons qui pointaient qui l'attiraient, il approcha doucement sa main de peur de faire une bêtise. Il frôla de ses doigts et la jeune fille laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, il regarda ses yeux bleus, voulant savoir si il pouvait continuer et dans un silence elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire.

Il prit alors les seins en main, les malaxant tour à tour, quand instinctivement, il approcha son visage, voulant y goûter. Il téta un moment, elle entortilla ses doigts dans cette touffe rose espérant que ce moment dure éternellement. Sa main droite à lui il ne savait pas quoi faire il la posa négligemment sur la cuisse de son amante.

Comprenant un peu son désarroi et son manque d'initiative à cet instant, elle lui prit la main et l'amena jusqu'à son intimité, toujours recouverte d'un fin tissu. Elle lui fit bouger ses doigts, lui apprenant comment il fallait faire, il continua sans qu'elle l'aide. Elle repoussa alors la tête du jeune homme pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche afin de couvrir ses gémissements.

Il lui retira sa culotte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui-même mais il le trouvait gênant et il repositionna ses doigts comme elle lui avait montré. Il s'écarta d'elle vivement et regarda sa main.

\- C'est humide...  
\- C'est normal, ne t'en fait pas.  
\- C'est quoi ce truc ?

Il porta alors sa main à ses lèvres goûtant, il haussa les épaules affirmant que ce n'était pas mauvais. Elle rigola tout en le rallongeant et elle baissa petit à petit le dernier rempart du garçon et une fois fait elle posa ses mains sur l'engin. Elle fit des petits vas-et-viens, voulant voir la réaction du jeune homme qui ne se fit pas attendre, il avait l'air d'apprécier vue les sons rauques qui sortaient de sa gorge. Il prononçait le nom de la jeune fille de façon saccadé, ce qui ne dit qu'augmenter le plaisir de celle-ci.

Elle s'arrêta, ni tenant plus et inversa les positions afin qu'elle se retrouve en dessous. Il la questionna du regard ne comprenant pas ce changement, elle lui glissa alors à l'oreille que ça allait enfin commencer. Elle reprit l'intimité de son amant en main et l'approcha de son entrée, il ne fut pas long de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire. Il la pénétra sans vraiment faire attention, lui faisant légèrement mal.

Il fut un peu paniqué en voyant un peu de sang couler et les larmes de son amie, peut être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal. Il voulu s'écarter mais elle le retint lui, disant que c'était normal, que ça allait passer. Il commença instinctivement à bouger son bassin, très doucement au départ de peur de lui faire à nouveau mal. Et passé un moment, elle lui dit qu'il pouvait accélérer le mouvement, ce qu'il fit.

Jamais il n'avait ressentie ça, il adorait faire ça et ne se gêna pas pour alterner la vitesse ou la distance, ressortant, des fois, pratiquement entièrement avant d'y replonger avec délectation. Il avait repris un seins en bouche, il l'entendait gémir ce qui le rendait encore plus fou. Il mordit le cou de la jeune femme qui elle plantait ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme sous l'intensité du plaisir. Elle lâchait son prénom de temps en temps auquel il répondait par des baisers.

Lorsque enfin elle atteint le point culminant sa féminité se contracta autour du membre de son ami ce qui lui fit venir une vague de plaisir à lui aussi.

\- Li-Lisanna je-je vais...

Mais avant de finir sa phrase il explosa dans l'antre de sa compagne en lâchant comme un rugissement. Il tomba alors sur elle, puis se retira et s'allongea à côté de son âme sœur.

\- C'était vraiment super.  
\- Hum.. Répondit-elle, fatiguée.  
\- Faudra qu'on recommence.

Cette fois-ci sa partenaire ne dit rien et il put constater qu'elle dormait, il la prit alors dans ses bras et se colla à elle. Il s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent recouvert d'un drap, si Natsu n'y avait pas fait attention sa camarade, elle, tiqua. Le jeune homme à côté d'elle n'était pas aussi prévenant et de tout façon il n'avait jamais froid. Elle descendit habillée, accompagnée du Dragon Slayeur, main dans la main. Arrivés à la cuisine elle y trouva sa sœur.

\- J'espère que vous avez bien dormi, vous devriez tout de même partir avant que Elfman ne se réveille.

Mirajane était vraiment une véritable espionne, elle savait tout avant tout le monde. Enfin ce n'était pas grave elle savait tout de même garder un secret quand il le fallait. Notre petit couple partit pour la guilde, et arrivés là-bas le fils d'Igneel commença une bagarre avec ceux qui étaient présent. La blanche partit s'asseoir à côté de la constellationniste qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et qui avait l'air un peu sadique sur le coup.

\- Et bien ça n'est pas trop tôt !  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Et bien, toi et Natsu !  
\- Tu le savait ?  
\- Qui ne le savait pas en même temps? Depuis ton arrivé Natsu n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi, se demandant s'il devait pas t'intégrer à l'équipe, s'exaspéra t-elle, et sans vouloir être méchante, il commençait légèrement à m'ennuyer mais maintenant que vous êtes ensemble il ne me cassera plus les pieds.

La bagarre prit fin et les deux rivaux vinrent tous les deux se mettre aux côté des jeunes filles. Natsu embrassa sa petite-amie et lui demanda si ce soir ils pourraient apprendre de nouveaux trucs qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Les deux magiciennes rougirent, le mage de feu souriait comme un enfant et Grey ricana dans son coin. Celui-ci ce reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre par la mage aux clés. Puis lorsque Gildarts apparut, le Dragon Slayeur fila le voir, lui demandant de le défier au poker.

\- Vous avez déjà... Enfin tu vois? Demanda la blonde confuse  
\- O-oui ça-ça c'est fait comme ça...  
\- Oh...  
\- Le voilà enfin un homme.

La stellaire fronça les sourcils en regardant le brun, celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir commander une boisson, non sans demander ce qu'elles voulaient. Lisanna se pencha alors vers son amie.

\- Et toi, il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qui c'est ?  
\- Et bien Grey, je pensais que tu étais au courant.  
\- Non, tu ne m'as rien dit. Bouda t-elle.  
\- Pourtant ça fait depuis le retour d'Edolas qu'on sort ensemble.  
\- Hein !  
\- C'est drôle, je pensais que tout le monde le savait.  
\- Mais personne n'est au courant, ça ne ce voit même pas.  
\- Grey n'aime pas trop se montrer en public de la sorte donc à l'extérieur on est plutôt du genre discret.  
\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non, quand on est que tous les deux il se rattrape, il est toujours super romantique.  
\- Oh, ça doit être bien sous la couette. Insinua Lisanna.  
\- Et bien... en fait, rougit la blonde, nous n'avons encore rien fait...  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, il a eu pas mal de conquête d'un soir et il m'a dit qu'il préférait prendre son temps avec moi car après tout on avait toute notre vie devant nous...  
\- Tu te rends compte que c'est pratiquement une demande en mariage ?  
\- Mais pa-pas du tout... Dit-elle confuse.  
\- Tu verras bien, bon, je vais aller soigner mon petit chéri, je crois qu'il vient de se faire assommer par Gildarts...

* * *

S **alut les gens. Alors voilà un Os avec un couple très peu apprécier dans l'univers de Fairy tail. personnellement j'aime bien ce couple je les trouves vraiment mignon. C'est une commande d'un lecteur ou lectrice (j'ai du mal sous son pseudo) Et pour lui faire plaisir voilà!**

 **Surtout n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis!**


End file.
